A Dream Worth Having
by LadyWillow
Summary: When Evey manages to save V from death on the Fifth of November, a chain of events are put into motion that show V what it is like to be a man, not an idea. [V Evey romance]
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own V for Vendetta, and make no profit off of the following work of fiction.

**Notes:** This is my first V for Vendetta fan fic. I've been a fan of the Graphic Novel and move for quite a while, so I decided it was time to extend my love of writing fan fiction to this fandom as well. I hope you all enjoy.

**Timeline:** This work of fiction takes place after the Fifth of November, and works with an alternate universe in which Evey manages to save V from death. If you don't like fiction revolving around the "V survives" idea, then do not read any further.

**Other Information:** This story is told from V's point of view, and is a mixture of both the movie and the graphic novel.

**A Dream Worth Having**

_Begun on 4/15/07_

"Do you know what you're saying?"

Incredulous green eyes flashed, and then disappeared behind incredibly full eye lashes as she threw her head back and her arms out as if asking some primordial God to grant her the patience to deal with my indescribable idiocy.

After taking a few precious moments to carefully enjoy her beauty, to study the way her neck curved so delicately, the way the low lights in the underground room gave subtle highlight to her short hair, the unbelievable glow of her soft skin…

Oh, I've been caught staring, probably not the best for my argument.

"Why yes, Evey, I do indeed know what I'm saying. In fact, might I mention that I stayed awake half the night planning my words?"

"V, I don't care how long you planned and plotted! When are you going to realize that you cannot approach a relationship the same way you approach a calculated attack on Norsefire? I don't want charts and sterile, medical precision, I want to love you, and I want you to love me, and let's leave Aristotle, Socrates, Shakespeare and philosophy out of it!"

She was out of breath after her tirade, and all I could do is smile briefly behind the safety of my mask.

"Oh Evey, but I don't know how I can make it any more clear to you how much you mean to me, how much I love and adore you. I lived for you, Evey. I'm alive because of you!"

I was dangerously close to losing my composure, something that I got the feeling Evey desperately wanted.

Well, if she wanted humanity from me now, not control, not composure and calm peace, I could surely give it to her, could I not? And perhaps it would be refreshing to act without carefully considering all possible options, to let my emotions guide my actions.

Evey's mouth opened, as if she were about to speak, her cheeks rosy from her impassioned argument, but before she could speak, I was in motion, closing the few feet of distance between us and taking her into my arms.

She was speechless now, thank God, and I looked down lovingly at her.

"You win, darling. You're right. It was wrong of me to take such a detached and sterile position to our unique situation."

Evey stared at me in shock, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Oh, V…" she whispered, then reached up and cupped my masked face in her hands.

"Can you forgive me for being so callous, dearest?" I murmured, leaning in closer to her, smelling her shampoo and her own distinct scent wafting through the air between us.

"O-of course, V." she whispered, and with that, I whisked her to the bedroom.

Only once I'd gotten her settled into the bed, and turned out all the lights, did I finally relax. I had not let Evey see my face, and I planned for such an event to never occur. As such, kissing and other such enjoyable activities could only take place in the all-encompassing darkness of our bedchamber.

"Now then, my seductive little minx, let me examine your delicate condition more closely." I purred, then slipped my mask from my face and let it fall to the floor with an audible "thump".

Evey's happiness was palatable in the air. She'd been deeply disappointed and saddened since she'd come to me the night before and joyfully announced that our frequent and fevered lovemaking over the last few months had resulted in the creation of a child.

I suppose, in hindsight, that the appropriate reaction was not to lock myself away all night doing research and making charts and lists on the relative probability of such a thing occurring (something I considered nearly impossible, by the way), and citing the pros and cons of our raising a child in the Shadow Gallery just months after the fall of the tyrannical government. Needless to say, the cons far outweighed the pros.

"Oh V, you're not upset?" Evey breathed, looking at me in pleased surprise.

"No, Evey. I'm not upset. Darling, I was shocked and reacted badly."

With that, I began to pull away her shirt, nuzzling my bare face to her warm stomach and pressing loving kisses everywhere my lips reached.

"I love you, Evey, and I love this baby." I whispered, than finally managed to pull her shirt over her head and throw it from the bed.

Next I began to attack the fastening on her brassiere, playfully growling in frustration and causing Evey to laugh aloud.

"Oh my, I appear to be under attack!" she cried with a giggle.

"Why yes you are, but you have brought it upon yourself! There is no escape!" I roared, finally figuring out the blasted garment and feasting my eyes on her beautiful breasts. I visualized our child nestled against her, suckling contentedly at her bosom, and felt a swell of emotion within me.

"V? Is everything all right?" she said softly, bringing up a hand to cup my horrible cheek.

"Yes, everything is fine. In fact, my sweet girl, everything is perfect."

Finally leaning down atop of Evey, I brought our faces closer and closer together until I could taste her breath against my own mouth.

"My sweet love, I've waited so long to touch you." I quoted, than finally brought my mouth against hers, feeling her warm lips against mine and entwining our tongues in a deeply intimate and arousing kiss.

When our lips broke apart, her eyes were glazed over, and her lips were still parted, as if she was hoping for one more kiss.

"Evey, I'm afraid that you've awakened a sleeping beast within me. I shall have to ravish you, my dear." I teased, letting my hands slowly move down her body, then began to unbutton her jeans.

"A baby is inside of you right now…" I whispered reverently, slowly caressing her abdomen. She shivered in appreciation and watched with me with heavily lidded eyes as I began to slide her pants down her legs and carelessly threw them over my shoulder.

Now beneath me clad only in her lacy panties, Evey was so undeniably arousing that I felt myself physically react most dramatically.

"Oh Lord, Evey." I groaned, and she giggled softly, not necessarily shy, but a little nervous.

"V, kiss me please." She begged, and a small smile came to my lips. While I liked the times that Evey took charge in our relationship, dictated when we made love, how we made love, and where we made love, I adored the times that she played the passive, laid back and let me take charge, begged me for my attentions…

Quickly, I moved up her body, shedding my wig as I went, then lowered myself upon her, feeling her warmth against me and finding myself jealous of my clothes for getting to touch her soft, smooth skin.

Finally, I brought my lips to hers and allowed my mouth to gently move against her own, moaning in appreciation.

Evey, her body trembling, just smiled up at me sweetly.

"God, I love you." She whispered, eyes twinkling.

Feeling tears welling in my eyes, I didn't trust myself to speak. Instead, I pressed another warm kiss to her lips, then let my mouth trail slowly away from hers, and down her neck.

Evey's soft cries of pleasure were very quickly driving me mad. Unable to contain myself any longer-or perhaps just unwilling to-I quickly began to work the fastenings to my trousers, managing to maneuver my arousal free and take her into my arms.

As I carefully kissed my way across her chest, being sure not to lose my control, Evey grabbed the back of my head and forcefully tried to push me down further. I chuckled at her bold method of hinting, and allowed her to guide me lower, until my mouth was to her belly button. Quickly, I slid my thumbs into the elastic of her panties and in one long tug, pulled them down around her ankles, then flung them from the bed.

Evey was trembling in anticipation now, and I eagerly moved between her legs once again, lifted her thighs over my shoulders, and pressed my mouth against her in a most intimate kiss.

Her cry of pleasure could be more accurately described as a full-blown scream, and she was shaking even more intensely now. I felt so good knowing that it was my touch, my love that brought her to this state, knowing that it was me she loved and desired above all else.

I slowly let my tongue snake out to taste her feminine flavor, and could not contain a moan. Every time she seemed to feel and taste better!

Evey's hands had found their way back to my head, much to my delight, and I enjoyed the feel of her delicate fingers gliding through my sparse hair. The sensation was quite lovely!

I shifted my weight a bit as I continued to kiss and lick at Evey's womanly folds, feeling my own arousal mounting greatly, and with a muffled, frustrated groan, I moved up her body quickly and grasped her thighs, moving them around my waist.

"Evey, I must have you." I panted, the vigilante gone from within me, replaced by a very human man.

"Yes, V!" she cried urgently, and upon hearing those words, I plunged my throbbing manhood deep within her awaiting body with a roar of pleasure.

For a moment, we were both still, and then I began to move, slowly working my arousal in and out of her tight warmth with a low groan of appreciation.

"Oh Evey, you feel like Heaven, as always." I purred, leaning down to briefly kiss her lips, than press my face into the warm comfort of her neck.

The rush of pleasure that moved through me with each thrust was mind-blowing, and judging by the look on Evey's face, she felt the same way. Her eyes had drifted closed, and her lips were slightly parted. There was a light flush to her cheeks, and her hair was delightfully tussled. In short, she was ravishing.

"More V, please…" she whispered, as if loud voices would destroy the atmosphere of passion and love.

Always obedient, I began to move a bit faster, and trailed my mouth from her neck to her breast. After taking a few moments to admire their beauty, I brought my lips to become reacquainted, and let them fit against a nipple, suckling gently.

Evey's impassioned cries were reaching a fever pitch, and I could feel the rush of tingling warmth beginning in my body.

"Darling!" I gasped, throwing my head back and moving powerfully within her, my strong thrusts slowly moving her up the bed.

"Evey, so close!" I wailed, lifting a hand to grasp and fondle her breasts.

She was writhing and squealing, then suddenly she stiffened, and cried out my name as I felt her walls pulsing and clenching around my eager member.

It was all I could take. With one more push, I bellowed an incomprehensible stream of words and felt my manhood explode, shooting my hot release deep within her welcoming body in long spurts, each one eliciting a short, sharp cry from me, and a long moan of enjoyment from Evey.

"Oh V, I do love you so much." She whispered, finding a way to wind herself into my arms and press her face into my neck.

Her soft hair tickled my bare face and I let out a long, happy sigh. This must truly be Heaven, and I honestly doubted that anything could be a wonderful and experiencing the feeling of post coital bliss in the arms of the woman you love, and who also loves you.

Her breathing began to even out and deepen, and I smiled. I loved it when she fell asleep in my arms. I loved it that she trusted me enough to become so vulnerable in my presence. Of course, now I was trapped beneath her limp body until she woke up, which, knowing Evey, could be a long time.

Resigning myself to a long night of being a mattress, I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep, a sated smile on my misshapen lips.

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but it's mostly an introduction. I hope you liked it, and please be sure to review to let me know what you think! I have a lot more written, so for a while at least, updates will be rather frequent. Here's hoping that this is a fic I'll actually manage to finish!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Do Unto Others

**Notes:** Thanks to my two lovely reviewers! I was a little worried when it took a while for any reviews to come in, but now that I've received two favorable comments, I shall update once again!

**Chapter Two**

When I awoke several hours later, I was aware of several things immediately. First of all, I realized that I had slept longer than I'd intended-usually after making love to Evey, I'd doze for a while, then get up and spend the rest of the night reading, or planning, or something else productive. My first instinct was to panic-If I'd slept, Evey could have work, found light, and looked upon my face.

The next thing I was aware of was that the room was still pitch black, no light, which was a great relief.

And then, panic again as I noticed that Evey was not beside me.

I was just about to call out to her when I heard the unmistakable sound of retching.

_Oh God, she had looked upon me, and it had made her ill! She would leave now in regret of swearing herself to such a deformed man, that she was carrying his child-a child who would probably be born with his father's genetic deformities even if he wouldn't be a hideous._

Feeling ill myself-but with dread and heartbreak-not disgust, I stood shakily and advanced on the bathroom door.

"Evey?" I called, voice shaking.

A cough, another retch, and then her voice, shaking just as much as mine.

"V, please… come in here…" she called, and I fumbled around on the floor until I found my mask, then slipped it on and let myself into the bathroom.

Evey was kneeling beside the toilet, face pale and moist with perspiration, and one hand to her chest.

"Your child is in a foul mood this morning." She murmured, then opened her arms to me.

I stepped back, and ignored the fleeting look of hurt confusion in her eyes.

"I see. The frightening visage of my face was enough to disturb our child still in the womb as well as its mother?" I snapped, shamed to find tears in my eyes.

"V, what-?"

"No! No excuses! I know that you looked upon my face while I slept! I know that you betrayed me, that you're disgusted by the horrors of my face, that the look of me was enough to drive you to nausea!" I roared, shaking madly.

"V, no! I did no such thing! I woke up only ten minutes ago and came right into here!"

"Oh, I see," I sneered, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "And if that is so, then why were you vomiting? Tell me that, Evey darling."

"Because I'm pregnant, you fool! Pregnant women get morning sickness during the first few months! Read some of your damn books if you don't believe me!" she shrieked, before bursting into tears.

"How can you still distrust me?!"

Shame of a different kind welled up within me, and I hung my head.

"Evey, please-"

"No! You always do this! You constantly distrust me, you constantly think I'm going to betray you or leave you!"

"Evey-!"

"I blew up parliament for you, I gave myself to you, I'm carrying _your_ child! What more can I do?!"

She gasped for breath, tear-tracks on her face and eyes puffy.

Giving a long shuddering sigh, I moved forward, went to my knees, and gently took Evey into my arms.

"Darling, I apologize. You're right, you've done nothing to make me doubt you." I soothed, stroking her hair gently and pressing my masked face to her soft uncovered one.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

I should have known better.

"Trust me, V. Prove that you trust me." She paused, pulling back just enough to look up at where my eyes would be if I was not wearing the mask.

"Let me see your face."

I stared down at her for several moments, too shocked to move, to speak, even to breathe.

"Evey, I-"

"No excuses, V. Don't say a word." She let out a shuddering breath. "You don't have to do it now, V. But please, before I have this baby, I want to know what its father looks like. _Really_ looks like."

I gave a slight nod, mind racing.

Seven months. Seven months until Evey saw my face.

Seven months left to love her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day was uneventful in comparison to the morning. I, of course, stayed within the gallery, and spent a great deal of the early afternoon locked away in the one room of the gallery that Evey did not know of, planning, plotting, and brooding. Just because a new government was in creation didn't mean that there wasn't work to be done. Norsefire stragglers were still roaming the streets, trying to connect with one another and bring back the old ways.

When I did finally emerge, Evey was curled on the cough, hugging a pillow to her chest and watching the television. She snapped her head up, startled out of deep thought, and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Oh, finally! I missed you!"

I smiled beneath the mask and moved closer to her, and lowered myself to sit beside her, gently putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I apologize for leaving you all on your own so long today. I had much to… consider." I murmured.

The smile on her lips faltered for just a moment, and then she leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss against my motionless masked lips.

"So, my darling, how did you occupy yourself this afternoon?"

She snuggled up against my chest and gave a contented sigh.

"I read for a while, then took a bath, then came into here and decided to take a peek at the telly."

I nodded, even though her face-hidden in the folds of my shirt front-would not have been able to see it.

"Well, now you have a companion for the rest of the evening. What shall we do first?"

Slowly, she lifted her head and a very familiar look came across her face, making me gulp.

"Well, I can think of a few things I'd enjoy doing…" she purred, and I shifted uncomfortably, my trousers getting a bit tight.

"Can you?" I replied, my voice shaking a bit. Surely I wanted to make love to her, but a memory of this morning kept me a bit distanced.

"V? Are you all right?" she looked worried, and I felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm quite fine darling, honestly." I assured, nuzzling my masked face into her neck and delighting in her sweet moan of enjoyment.

"Shall we go to bed, V?" she whispered into my ear, and I shivered.

"Certainly. And I stood, gently leading her to the bedroom and pushing down my mounting anxiety.

"You're so tense, are you sure you're okay?" she questioned, pulling me to a stop and looking up at me in the dim light of the bedroom, obviously concerned.

"I-I'm a little worried that we shall have a repeat of this morning if we proceed to the bed." I breathed, ashamed.

"Oh V, no." she insisted, leading me to the bed and pushing me to sit upon the edge.

"Darling, everything will be just fine. You have only to trust in me, and in our love. The only way the terrible things that happened this morning would repeat themselves is if you begin to doubt in my love and sincerity again."

I gave a long sigh, and she cupped my masked face in her hands.

"That's why I want you to show me your face, V. Once I've seen it and you realize that it doesn't matter, you won't be so suspicious and you'll stop anticipating a betrayal that is never going to happen!"

I couldn't reply, I only let myself lean forward and be taken into her arms, comforted as only she could comfort me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning I was relieved when I woke up first and was able to look down at Evey's sweet sleeping face. This was how I preferred to spend my morning, looking at my beautiful woman, the woman who was carrying my child, the woman who I loved more than anyone could ever love another person.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, this was short too… I have a bad habit of writing shorter chapters but updating more frequently, so hopefully no one minds too much. I'll update again in a day or so, depending on how many reviews I get and how quickly I get them.


End file.
